


Day of Contemplation

by Kalira



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Comfort, Kodomo no Hi, M/M, Missing Sai, Old Grief, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: The Fifth of May is no longer as painful for Shindou as it once was, but it's still a solemn day for him. . . A day to honour all that Sai was to him. Even if he no longer does it alone.





	Day of Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom for quite some time (even if it took me a little longer to go from reading canon to reading fanfiction, and longer still to actually write for it) and never done something for Kodomo no Hi before. (I actually meant to post my first story in the fandom on May 5th last year but other things took up my time.)
> 
> Now here I am with a _planned_ story for the fifth . . . and it turned out (I'd forgotten) to be my fifth story for these boys . . . and when the first draft wordcount was so close to 555 I had to make sure edits kept it there.

Akira stirred and almost immediately registered the lack of a second warm body that should be nearby - it was a blatant lack; Shindou sprawled and took up more than his fair share of the bed in his sleep.

Akira frowned as he opened his eyes. He yawned, glancing at the clock. It was as early as he’d thought - he rarely slept in - and there was no reason for Shindou-

Ah, he remembered. It was the fifth. Kodomo no Hi.

Akira sighed and stretched, then carefully slid out of bed. He wrapped himself in his plush black robe and tied his long hair back, then made his way through the apartment to the kitchen. Shindou wasn’t there either, but Akira hadn’t expected he would be.

The coffeemaker percolated with quiet creaking and burbling sounds, and Akira leaned against the counter beside it, waiting. When it fell silent Akira poured two cups. He sweetened both with a pinch of sugar, and added a bit of milk to one before carrying them out to the balcony.

Shindou was sitting on the balcony floor, his grandfather’s - _Sai’s_ \- old goban resting in front of him with a pattern of stones already laid upon it, shimmering slightly in the early morning sun. His fan rested on one of the empty chairs nearby.

Akira knelt beside him, close enough to brush their shoulders together. “Ohayou, love.” he said softly, barely more than a breath, not wanting to disturb Shindou.

Shindou looked towards him with a smile, bright eyes a little dimmed today. “Ohayou. Thanks.” He accepted the offered mug and shifted a little closer to Akira, leaning against him for support.

Support Akira willingly gave, smoothing a hand over his hair and then wrapping an arm around him. Shindou sighed, and Akira kissed his cheek, leaning into him in return, just enough to be felt.

Akira sipped his coffee and watched the sun rise higher over the city, the playful breeze sending fluffy clouds skidding across the sky and catching at colourful koinobori. They both had the day clear, and Shindou could spend as long as he liked meditating on Sai’s goban and thinking of his mentor without being disturbed. Akira had no intention of leaving his side, either.

A quiet day. Contemplation, perhaps, more than mourning - at least, now it was. Once this day had been . . . much harder on Shindou.

He’d grown up and grown into acceptance - and Akira thought, just perhaps, sharing his grief and his story with Akira had helped in some way, too.

“Do you want to play?” Shindou asked finally, surprising Akira just a little. He gestured needlessly at the board before them, though Akira didn’t know if he intended them to play on _that_ goban or merely used it as an illustration.

“If you would like, love.” Akira said with a smile. “I always want to play you.” he added warmly.

Shindou smiled slightly and inclined his head. “Maybe after breakfast?”

Akira kissed him softly, fingers brushing his jaw. “That sounds like a wonderful plan.”

“Mm.” Shindou looked out at the sky and Akira made to withdraw and let Shindou make his own way inside when he was ready, but stopped when Shindou caught his hand. Very well, he would stay. Akira smiled slightly and resettled at Shindou’s side, squeezing his hand and twining their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to say hello or request a story!


End file.
